


One More Round of Gwent

by MayorHaggar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Yennefer is determined to beat Geralt’s new gwent deck—so determined that she offers an unexpected wager.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	One More Round of Gwent

"Again?!" Yennefer of Vengerberg scowled down at the table. " _Damn_ Cerys and her cursed Shield Maidens!" She wasn't cursing the actual flesh and blood Cerys an Craite, but the card version of her that Geralt had just used to win yet another round of gwent. "Blast this deck!" Now it was Geralt who she directed her ire at, not that this was anything new for him. "You would not be faring nearly so well if you weren't relying on this new faction that I don't know the inner workings of yet."

"Surely Yennefer of Vengerberg is sharp enough to adjust after seven straight games against the Skellige deck," Zoltan Chivay said. The dwarf was showing more guts than brains in choosing to taunt Yennefer when she was angry, but Geralt admired his courage.

"Quiet, you," she snapped, not even looking at Zoltan. She glared across the table at Geralt. "You will give me another match. Just one more is all I shall need."

"And why would I do that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "You don't have anything left to wager. Not anything of value to me at least." It was hard to say no to her when she was already sitting naked across the table from him, having wagered and lost her clothes after her orens had run out. Her lower body was hidden from view underneath the table and she had one arm thrown over her bare breasts, though she strategically revealed them to him throughout the game when trying to distract him. After losing her clothes she'd wagered a blowjob, and when she'd lost again she'd put her cunt on the line. Now she was 0-7, and he knew how she felt about anal sex so he didn't anticipate _those_ stakes to be offered.

"Hmph." Yennefer looked around the room, taking in the small throng of friends who had gathered to watch the game (most of whom were taking subtle or not so subtle looks at Yennefer's body whenever she shifted around in her chair.)

Geralt could see her mind working, trying to figure out what she could offer that would entice him into another game. Her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to admit defeat just yet, but she needed a powerful bargaining tool. Her eyes eventually settled on Triss Merigold, lingering there for several long moments before turning back to Geralt.

"The stakes I offer for this final game are thus: we will go to bed once the game has concluded, as we've already agreed. That will happen regardless. But should you grant me one more match and defeat me one more time, Triss will be allowed to join us."

Geralt's eyes widened at that offer, and he heard several members of their audience gasp. Now here was an offer he hadn't expected. However much a threesome with both women might have been a long-held fantasy of his, he'd felt sure Yen would've boiled him alive if he'd dared to suggest it. Was she truly that desperate to beat him?

He glanced over at Triss to gauge her own interest in the idea; while they had plenty of history together, history he'd believed wasn't entirely resolved, they'd never discussed anything like this before. One look was all it took to assure him that Triss was completely on board with Yennefer's bold proposal. The way she bit her lip and stared at him told him all he needed to know.

"You're on," he said, settling in for one last match.

\--

"I swear that I will best the Skellige deck one day," Yennefer muttered, still annoyed even as Geralt hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"I'm sure you will," he said, groping her breasts from behind and rubbing his cock against her ass. "But at the moment I'm very glad that Cerys and King Crach an Craite continue to mystify you."

"So am I," Triss Merigold said. Geralt had watched her undress while he'd embraced Yennefer, and his eyes charted a path they'd tread many times in the past, running from the light smattering of freckles on her face all the way down her supple body. She noticed his attention as she slowly walked towards them, and they shared a smile over Yen's shoulder. "So how are we going to do this? I'm up for anything."

"I'm sure you are," Yen muttered. "Since it was Geralt's victory I suppose we should both follow his instructions, even if only for one night."

Triss Merigold and Yennefer of Vengerberg together, doing whatever he said? Geralt felt that this was too good to be true. Surely he was about to wake to find himself tied to a bed and abandoned, because no mere witcher could ever deserve such a gift. But as long as the dream continued he was going to play along.

"Let's start with a blowjob," he said after a moment's consideration.

"From who?" Yen asked, turning to him in question after he let go of her.

"Both," he said right away. Yen scoffed and rolled her eyes but Triss laughed.

"I should have known," Yennefer said. That didn't stop her from getting down on her knees in front of him though, or from making room for Triss to kneel beside her. "Well, if we must, we must." She turned her head to look at Triss. "Watch and learn."

Yennefer licked Geralt from tip to base, getting his cock nice and messy before she actually took him into her mouth. Once his head was between her lips she started treating him to her usual blowjob, but that was by no means a complaint. Geralt couldn't get enough of oral sex with Yen, who was constantly swirling her tongue against him, twisting her head from side to side and stroking the lower portion of his cock with her hand. She treated blow jobs like an art form, a chance to slowly drive him wild with her skill and ability to tease him.

"Hmm, you're pretty good," Triss said. "But I'm pretty sure Geralt asked us _both_ to suck his cock, so how about giving me a turn now?"

Yennefer glanced at her for a moment while keeping her lips wrapped around his cock, but then she pulled back and released him.

"You're welcome to give your best," Yennefer said. She dabbed at her lips with the back of her hand and watched as Triss reached out to grab the cock she'd just relinquished. "I'm sure it's only going to remind him of who is best able to please him."

"We'll see," Triss said, smiling at the challenge. Then she parted her lips and slid about halfway down his cock right from the beginning. Geralt sighed at having his cock inside of Triss's mouth for the first time in far too long. As much as he loved and appreciated Yennefer's style and skill when sucking him there was something to be said for the approach of Triss Merigold as well.

Whereas Yen tried to wow him with her skill and build up the pleasure until he couldn't take any more, Triss generally attempted to overwhelm him with an all-out assault. She wasn't concerned with technique or with trying to work her way up to anything. Triss did what she always did, which was slide her lips up and down his cock as fast as she could. And she never sacrificed depth in exchange for speed; she was capable of taking him deep down her throat and she reminded him of it early and often. She deepthroated him and hummed around his cock, and he groaned at the incredible vibrations this treated him too.

Yennefer had been watching impassively but her expression changed as she watched what Triss was doing and was forced to acknowledge her skill. Geralt knew her well enough to know that she wasn't going to be content to sit on the side for long, especially with how well Triss was faring. He had been expecting her to call for a switch for some time, but that wasn't the path she chose. 

"I suppose I must get serious," Yen said quietly. It wasn't easy for Geralt to look away from Triss's beautiful face or her expressive green eyes that stared up at him while she throated his cock, but he was too curious to see what his raven-haired lover had in mind to resist.

Yennefer did not order Triss to back off so she could have another turn, and she did not fight for position on his cock. Instead her head went lower. She dipped underneath and her tongue began to lick at his balls, which made Geralt groan in surprised pleasure. This wasn't the first time Yen had ever teased his balls with her mouth but it was far from a common occurrence. This just went to show how seriously she was taking this.

She didn't stop at simply licking his balls either. After planting a series of kisses on his balls, practically making out with them, she started to suck on them. Yen took one ball into her mouth and sucked on it hard, and then moved over and gave the other the same treatment.

Geralt's life hadn't been easy, but one area he couldn't really complain about was his sex life. It was often complicated but never boring, and there had rarely been any shortage of beautiful women willing to share his bed. Nothing in his life had quite prepared him for this though, for the dual pleasure that was Triss holding his cock down her throat while Yen sucked on his balls. It was a fantasy he might have called upon a time or two while sleeping in an inn alone out on the road, at least when he didn't have the coin to visit a brothel, but now the fantasy was not only coming to life but was somehow better than he'd imagined it would be. 

Having either of them working on his dick by themselves would have made for a great night, but both of them at the same time were almost too much for Geralt to handle. _Almost,_ but not quite. This might have been a scene that exceeded his wildest imagination but Geralt was nothing if not adaptable, especially when it came to sex with beautiful women. He stayed mostly quiet, not wanting to break the spell or do anything that might ruin this perfect moment. He worried that praising one of them might upset the other, so he just expressed his pleasure through indistinct grunts that either of them might rightly assume was their doing.

That there would be a sense of competition between Triss and Yen wasn’t the least bit surprising. The two witches were friends but had a bit of a rivalry at the same time, and Geralt knew it was in no small part due to him. He doubted either of them would be pleased if they knew the sense of pride he got from that knowledge, but he was happy to keep his mouth shut and reap the rewards, especially if they were as great as this, If their competitiveness led to them trying to top each other by giving him the better oral attention, he was quite happy to be the cause of it.

If Triss’s lingering feelings for him caused her to bob her head on him and deepthroat his cock to the best of her ability, and if the territorial Yen was so unwilling to give Triss sole possession of his cock that she resorted to the rare treat of using her mouth on his balls, Geralt approved of their efforts to claim ‘victory’ wholeheartedly. He’d had some great blowjobs in his time, and even some great nights with multiple brothel workers sucking on him at the same time, but the combined efforts of Triss and Yen were resulting in what was most definitely the most memorable oral sex of Geralt’s life.

He didn’t want that life to end any time soon though, and he knew that if he came inside of Triss’s mouth and gave her the chance to swallow it all Yennefer was going to be less than pleased. As he didn’t want to face the wrath of an angry sorceress, especially while his clothes were off and his cock was exposed and vulnerable, he decided to warn them before he crossed the point of no return.

“I’m close,” he announced. Triss only bobbed her head harder, eager to finish him off inside of her mouth, but Yen wasn’t about to allow that. She quickly moved her head away from his sack and tapped Triss on the cheek.

“Don’t even think about trying to claim all of that for yourself,” she said flatly. “That he’s so close to finishing has every bit as much to do with me as it does with you, if not more so.”

\

Triss stopped bobbing but didn’t pull her head off of him just yet, apparently reluctant to give up her prize, but a fierce glare for Yen finally got her to move. She pulled her head off of his cock, and the sound of her gasping for breath after an energetic deepthroating was far sexier to Geralt than it had any right to be. 

“I’m not so sure about that,” she said, grinning at Yennefer. “I’m the one who actually swallowed his cock, after all.”

“Only because I allowed you to, just as I allowed you in here to begin with,” Yen said. “Something you would do well to remember.” While the two women bickered on their knees in front of him, Gerald took his cock in hand and started to stroke himself, seeking to finish the job that their mouths had started.

“And you only offered it in the first place because you’re a sore loser,” Triss replied. Yennefer chose to ignore her, maybe because she knew it was the truth and had no real way to counter it.

The argument trailed off just in time for both women to turn their heads back for a facial from Geralt’s cock. Since neither of them had been willing to relinquish all of his cum to the other, they could both take it across their faces. Geralt didn’t pay much attention to where he was aiming; he didn’t want to be accused or preferential treatment by either of them. His cum landed wherever it may, and by the time he was done Triss had a healthy amount covering her freckles and dripping down towards her mouth while Yen’s went higher, more around the forehead and dangerously close to her eyes. He didn’t see how either sorceress could complain with the amount they’d been given or the attention they’d been shown. It was a delicate balance to maintain, but with these two gorgeous women on hand to inspire him he’d managed to pump out plenty of cum for them both.

He’d only just exhaled at the end of his orgasm when Triss smiled up at him from her knees with her face dripping in cum, looking filthier (and more arousing) than she ever had.

“So what’s next?” she asked.

\--

“Fuck, I missed this cock,” Triss said, groaning as she sank down onto Geralt. The feeling was absolutely mutual; while Geralt had been with more than one woman since his last time with Triss, few pussies had ever compared with hers. She remained as wonderfully tight a fit as ever. “I’m so glad you picked me to ride you!”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Yen said. “That’s the lesser position in this scenario. He chose me for the prime position.”

“Ooh, I’m not so sure about that,” Triss said. She gave herself a moment to get used to having his cock inside of her again, but it wasn’t long before she started to move. First she rocked her hips back and forth on him, moving him around to brush against her at the ideal angle, and then she put her hands on his chest, elevated her hips and dropped back down. She repeated the motion, bouncing on him a little bit faster, and then again, and then faster still. Triss quickly settled into a familiar pace, propelling herself up and down on Geralt’s cock with a determined bouncing. She hadn’t lost any of her passion in their time apart, and if anything she was riding him harder than she usually did. Maybe she was making up for lost time and compensating for their time apart by fucking him hard enough to make up for all the opportunities they’d missed. Whatever reasons she might have for slamming her body down onto his with such force, Geralt wasn’t complaining. He was happy to receive all of Triss’s pent-up sexual energy; she could let it all out right now, right here, tonight in bed with him.

“I’m sure you’re enjoying getting _reacquainted_ with Triss, but don’t you dare forget about me,” Yennefer said. “You have a job to do, and if you ever hope to retain even the slightest possibility of this being offered again someday you’ll need to make sure I don’t leave this bed unsatisfied.”

There had been no chance of him neglecting his duty or forgetting about Yennefer or her lovely cunt, not with her sitting on his face and allowing him to see nothing _but_ this. It wasn’t a view he’d ever complain about though, and the “duty” of using his tongue to please Yen was as pleasant an assignment as one could ever be given. He needed no incentive to want to eat Yen out, nor to do it well. He loved hearing her moan and gasp and fall apart as he licked her just as she liked to be licked. If he didn’t find such joy in that simple pleasure he would have never had them get into this position, and surely she knew that. She knew that there was no real need to remind him of his responsibility, but her reminder and the dangling of a potential repeat performance only gave him that much more incentive to give it his all. He had no clue whether she was genuine or if she was just using the possibility to tease him, but even the minute chance that he might one day share a bed with both Triss and Yen at the same time made sure that she was going to get his best. 

Geralt put just as much effort into licking Yen as Triss was putting on riding his cock. As amazing as it felt to be fucking the lovely red-haired sorceress once again, he didn’t allow that feeling of her tight cunt squeezing him to distract him from his own job in this threesome. He knew how much Yen loved to be licked, especially when she sat on his face like this. It was part of the reason he’d decided on this position once they relocated to the bed. Even if this was only happening because she’d been determined to finally beat his new Skellige deck and didn’t have anything else left to bet, he still wanted her to have a good time and look back on this night with fondness.

Yen wasn’t in the mood to start it off slow with teasing licks, not this time. She was too worked up and too eager to find her own pleasure after the double blowjob they’d just treated him to, and she made her impatience clear by holding onto his hair and rocking her hips against his face urgently. If she wanted to get straight to the good stuff Geralt had no problem giving it to her. He went for her clit right away, flicking his tongue from side to side against that most sensitive and pleasurable spot. It was usually a technique that he saved for the end, but she wanted to hold nothing back and waste no time.

It was probably a stroke of luck that Yen was so impatient, because Geralt was being tested right from the beginning by Triss and her aggressive riding. She seemed determined to fuck his second orgasm out of him even quicker than she’d sent him over the edge with her deepthroating, and she was going to achieve her goal very quickly.

“Ah, fuck, _yes!_ ” Triss moaned. Maybe her frantic bouncing had been less about testing him and more about scratching her own itch. He was sure she had no shortage of willing partners who would jump at the chance to fill her bed, but maybe none of them could please her quite as well as him. He could understand if so; he knew he had a damn hard time finding bedmates like her, present company excluded.

“I’m cumming, Geralt!” she cried. She gave a few more bounces and then sat down and kept him all the way inside of her while she shook and moaned her way through her climax. Her pussy flexed and squeezed around him, and he wondered whether she was consciously doing that to set him off or if her muscles were acting on their own.

Either way, the way she clenched around him sapped the tenuous control Geralt had on his own release. His hips jerked up off of the bed and his hands reached out to smack and then squeeze her ass, holding onto her and making sure she went nowhere as he went over the edge and filled her with his cum.

“Yes!” Triss screeched. “Yes, Geralt, _yes!_ ” There was no reason to hold back; between his witcher genes and her being a sorceress, conceiving a child wasn’t a concern. The instinctive urge to breed still existed inside of both of them though, and it made finishing inside of her that much hotter.

Even while cumming inside of Triss for the first time in far too long, Geralt did not forget about the woman sitting on his face, the one whose fate was tied to his. She did not go neglected here; he wasn’t about to let her leave the bed unsatisfied, with or without the potential of earning her approval of another threesome. That he was having a night he would never forget went without saying, and Triss was being plenty vocal about her own pleasure. He would not rest until Yen held similar fondness for this night.

Her moans had gotten progressively louder the longer he licked her clit, and once Triss started the chain reaction with her climax he’d taken things a step further and started lightly nibbling on Yen’s clit. She’d reacted strongly to that, just as he’d known she would. Her hips rocked back and forth, humping his face and forcing him to work hard to keep up. But keep up he did; he could be very persistent and stubborn when he set his mind to it (maybe that was one of the reasons their relationship worked, no matter how often they bickered.) He kept his mouth attached to her clit until it all became too much for her.

Yen groaned lowly as he got her off, and he received clear evidence of a job well done in the form of her squirting onto his face. He licked his lips and swallowed everything that his tongue could collect, as happy to taste the proof of Yen’s pleasure as he had been to bring it to her.

Geralt felt Triss dismount him sometime while Yen was nearing the end of her climax but he didn’t get to see her until after his dark-haired lover pulled away from his head. The redhead was lying on her side facing him, her arm propped underneath her head and a wide smile on her face. He’d missed that smile. He hoped to see it again soon.

His field of vision was soon obscured once again by Yennefer, only this time she climbed on top of him so her breasts were pressed against his chest and her sultry purple eyes looked down at him.

“I hope you don’t think you’re finished yet, Geralt,” she said. Her fingernails lightly scratched their way down his scarred chest. “You won’t be stopping until you’ve given me at least as much semen as you just gave Triss.”

“And I want a turn on your face too,” Triss added from her side of the bed.

As Yennefer and Triss temporarily put their friendly rivalry on hold to work together and get him hard for a third time, Geralt wondered if this was the night he died. Witchers expected to die with a sword in their hand, probably while battling a monster. Having the life fucked out of them by a pair of beautiful sorceresses wasn’t the way a witcher’s life traditionally ended, but if that was to be Geralt’s fate he would meet it with a smile on his face. And if he managed to make it through the night, well, he had a feeling Yennefer wouldn’t figure out an effective counter to his Skellige deck just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
